Nightmares
by FarmerGirl025
Summary: Emma and Snow just defeated their first Ogre together but where is Emma? Snow can't find her and begins her search vowing to find Emma at all costs. But what would Emma be like if Snow found her? Takes place when Emma and Snow are in Fairy Tale Land. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this when I saw the episode where Snow shoots the ogre in the eye while protecting Emma. I just thought what if….and went with it. Hope You Enjoy. Review if you have any ideas for me to continue with, who knows I might use one!**

Chapter 1

The ogre stared down at Emma and huffed air knocking her to the ground and wishing that Tic-Tacs came in an extra larger pack for this thing. Behind the ogre's nasty legs, Emma could see Mary Margret look at her panicked. Emma knew she had screwed up firing her gun and she didn't want her mother to think of her as a total failure so Emma summoned her courage up and punched the ogre's bloodshot eye and got to her feet. The ogre picked her up and flung her across the clearing.

Emma hit the ground and felt a crack, her ribs. She gasped like a fish out of water, trying to catch the breath that had run away from her. She heard Mary Margret scream her name and looked up to see her mother charge the ogre with her sword. The ogre simply smacked her into a nearby tree and turned back towards Emma.

Emma looked over at her mother who fell to the ground and was apparently knocked cold. Emma ran at the ogre and slid underneath his legs and next to her mother who was moaning as she tried to sit up. Emma wanted to help her but the ogre had now turned and was reaching to grab them. Emma looked around and found her mother's sword lying next to her. Without hesitating, Emma grabbed the sword and thrust it into the ogre's hand.

Snow came to and shook her head, she had to be imagining this, Emma was dangling a few feet off the ground her sword that was plunged into the ogre's hand. Snow stood up and felt her back for her bow, but it wasn't there. She looked across the field and spotted it a few yards away. Snow was ready to run for it when she heard Emma yell. She looked up to see her daughter kick the ogre in the face and yank the sword out as she hit the ground. Snow ran for her bow and knocked the arrow spinning to fire. She loosed the arrow and watched as it flew into the back of the ogre's head.

The ogre spun as Snow let loose another arrow, this one going into the ogre's eye killing it. Snow sighed and looked for her daughter only she couldn't find her. Snow's heart raced as she ran to where she last saw Emma and stared at the grass. Snow would have called out if she knew for sure no one was around, but she couldn't take the chance of endangering anyone. Instead, she ran into the woods and looked for Emma worry clutching her body tight.

She found Mulan and Aurora heading her way. She had forgotten that they had split up.

`"Where's Emma?" Aurora asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing."Snow had tears in her eyes knowing that she had failed to keep her daughter with her

_No Emma could still be alive, I have to have hope._

_Mulan was about to speak when a scream echoed throughout the woods._

_Snow didn't hesitate as she ran, she knew who it was._


	2. Chapter 2: The Breaking Heart

_**Ok, so first of all I would like to thank renessmee2006 for their help on this! Also I started writing this after I saw how many people were following it! Thank you guys so much and I'll try to write you a good story!**_

Chapter 2: The Breaking Heart

Snow ran towards the scream not caring if Mulan and Aurora could keep up with her or not. She had to save her daughter. Snow came to a stop and felt the air leave her lungs when she saw something familiar lying on the ground covered in blood. It was Emma's red leather jacket.

Snow gathered it in her arms and studied it. There was a large gash on the right sleeve that nearly ripped it off. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her check at the thought of Emma alone, cold and in pain. She had just gotten her daughter back and couldn't bear the thought of losing her again, this time for forever. Snow stood up and slung the jacket over her shoulder tying it to her quiver. She would need this later when she saw Emma because she was going to find her daughter, no matter how long she had to look, no matter how many she'd have to fight, Snow would find Emma.

Emma opened her eyes and immediately felt a pain in her right arm and tried to move it but found it unbearably. Carefully, she tried to sit up and remember what had happened. She remembered Mary Margret taking down the ogre and then nothing. Her head felt like someone hit her with a sledgehammer and she guessed that someone, or something, had hit her and dragged her here.

She did remember one thing, that bird thing. It reminded her of a Griffin, being half eagle, and half lion. She remembered that it had picked her up by her arms and cut her with its talons. Then she had stabbed it in the foot with her dagger and her jacket had been pulled from her. She had then, screamed when she started to fall into the canopy of the trees and that was all she could recover.

Emma looked around taking in her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a dungeon shackled to the wall by her good arm. She didn't know where this dungeon was or what happened to the Griffin, or where Mary Margret was. So yeah, she was pretty much screwed. Emma groaned from the pain and from something else, realization. She had gotten herself kidnapped and now, no doubt about it, Mary Margret was sick with worry trying to find her. It seemed like Emma could do nothing right.

Before Emma had time to think of everything wrong she had done, the door to her cell creaked open and the room went cold.

"Hello my dear. Feel like helping me catch your mother today?" Quora laughed as Emma tried to break her chains and get her.

_**Dun Dun Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hard as my daughter's heart

Chapter 3: Hard as my daughter's heart

Snow gripped her daughter's jacket closer to her and walked slightly ahead of Mulan and Aurora trying to keep from crying her eyes out. It had been two day since she last saw Emma and Snow hadn't slept a wink worrying about her daughter wondering the woods trying to find her way back. She had replayed the fight hundreds of times in her mind trying to find any clue as to where her daughter disappeared to, but found none. She knew she had to be strong in order to find Emma but she couldn't believe that after 28 years of not being with, or remembering, her daughter she had lost her again and this time where she was born.

"We should set up camp soon; we only have about an hour of daylight left." Mulan yelled up to Snow

"I'll scout ahead for a spot." Snow said

Snow could walk all through the night but she knew that Mulan and Aurora wouldn't. Instead Snow found a small cave that Mulan agreed to stay in for the night.

* * *

Emma clutched her side wishing she hadn't lunged at Cora like that.

Cora had left her to sit in pain and Emma knew it wasn't long before she came back. She heard Cora talking to a guard and dropped her hand, not wanting Cora to get the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

Cora entered the cell with two guards. The guards unchained Emma and forced her on her knees in front of Cora.

"Hello Emma, time for you to help me catch your mother." Cora smiled a wicked smile that reminded Emma of Regina

"And what makes you think I'm going to help you to her knowing that you are the mother of Snow's worse enemy?" Emma asked giving Cora a look that could kill

"Well you see my dear you will have to after I take your," Cora thrust her hand into Emma's chest grabbing her heart and yanking back hard, only her hand was stuck.

Emma's eyes were wide and she could hardly breath as her heart was literally yanked inside her chest. She had never felt as much pain in her life before.

Cora released Emma's heart and pulled her hand out staring at Emma.

"Well looks like I'll have to find another way." Cora's words were like venom as she left trailed by the guards.

Emma was left clutching her chest on the cold damp floor, wishing her mother was here.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad for your health

_**Alright here's chapter 4! I changed a line in chapter 3 in case you guys didn't know. Nothing huge! Thank you for you reviews please continue to send them in! **_

Chapter 4: Bad for your health.

Snow woke with a pain like no other in her heart. She clutched to her chest and fell to her side speechless. Mulan was sitting across from Snow on watch. She watched her fall to her side, eyes wide open and staring in pain. Mulan knelt beside her and tried to figure out what was happening.

"Snow, Snow can you hear me?" Mulan sat her up and stared into her blank eyes

Aurora, awaken by Mulan's voice, stood staring at Snow.

"Mulan what's happening?" Aurora asked her voice shaking

"I don't know. Snow?" Mulan stared at Snow dumbfounded

Snow gasped a breath of fresh air; a drop of sweat ran down from her forehead. Snow looked into Mulan's eyes and blinked several times before giving them an explanation.

"Emma"

Emma woke, stirring a pile of leaves next to her. She opened her eyes and found herself propped against a tree in the middle of the forest. Emma looked around confused; she had been in Cora's dungeon, chained to the wall. Hadn't she?

Emma touched a hand to her forehead and practically heard the sizzle. She was burning up, and her arm was swollen from the gash. Emma tried to stand but her ribs forced her to stay on the ground. She tried to remember how she got here but couldn't. Her memory of Cora's dungeon seemed like only a dream.

She fought to remember what happened, and won.

_There had been a second ogre and it had taken her deep into the woods. She had gotten cut when she had stabbed the ogre's hand and fell, losing her jacket and catching her arm on a rock. Emma had thrown a rock into a creek and lured the beast away. She had then traveled into the woods hoping to stumble upon her mother but had grown too tired and fell asleep against this tree._

Emma stood slowly realizing what this meant, she could find her mother.

_**I know my chapters are short and I want to apologize for that. How did you like my twist? Let me know if I should actually bring Cora into this!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The pain in the waiting game

_**Hey everyone! Sorry if my chapters are short! I recently hurt my hand and can't quite type as fast. :( Tell me what you think and share any ideas you think could make this story better!**_

* * *

Chapter 5: The pain in the waiting game

An owl hooted in the distance adding to the eerie moonlit forest. Snow had no trouble staying awake, between worrying about Emma and trying to figure a way home, she was as awake as a child on Christmas Eve. A breeze rustled through the trees and Snow gripped her sweater tighter, sending silent prayers with it that wherever Emma was, she was warm and safe.

Snow stared at the fire and thought about tomorrow, hoping that she would find Emma then. She imagined what Emma would do. She probably would act as though nothing happened and tell them that they still needed to find a way home.

Snow laughed to herself. She would find Emma tomorrow; she somehow just knew she would.

* * *

Emma had walked all through the night, and was happy to see the sun. She hadn't covered much ground, blaming her ribs for hurting when she breathed too deep, but she had gotten closer to her mother, that, she was sure of. Emma leaned against a tree and wiped the sweat away from her eyes. She felt like crap, understatement of the century, her fever slowed her down and her ribs made breathing a battle, not to mention her arm had gotten infected and was swollen hurting like crap when Emma tried to use it.

Emma gathered her strength and pried herself from the tree staggering a few steps before dropping to her knees. She was tired but couldn't sleep, fearing that Cora would be in control of her nightmares. Cold, tired, and in pain Emma was ready to give up when she heard something, a small trickle of water. Her throat burned and her arm pleaded for a good cleaning.

A surge of energy swelled through Emma as she stood and made her way to the water's edge. She would have just fallen in if she wasn't afraid that she wouldn't be able to pull herself out, instead she collapsed in her knees and cupped the water drinking it faster than it flowed. Emma winced, dripping the water onto her arm, and started to drink again.

She was so busy extinguishing the fire that raged in her throat that she didn't hear the footsteps creep up behind her, but she sure felt the impact of the club as it collided with her head.

* * *

_**I know another cliff-hanger! My bad! ;) Tell me what you think and guess who hit Emma!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Reunions and Nightmares

_**Ok so I changed the name of this story becasue of where I'm taking it!**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Reunions and Nightmares

Snow sat next to her unconscious daughter, overwhelmed with joy and sorrow. Mulan had found Emma drinking from the stream but failed to recognize her blond hair and other world cloths from the blood and dirt that had coated Emma. She had acted on instinct and struck Emma over the head with a rather large branch knocking her out. Snow had managed to tackle Mulan when she came across the scene.

Snow was glad to have her daughter back but, it pained her to see her in such bad shape. Snow had thrown Emma's coat, and a blanket on top of her, but her shivers continued and the good size gash on Emma's temple, caused by Mulan, didn't help subside her fever. Snow brushed a hair from Emma's forehead gently, not wishing to wake her daughter.

Emma moaned, a faint sound, Snow patted her forehead with a wet cloth hoping it would help. It must have, for Emma made no sound except for her breathing.

"I'm sorry that I...hit your daughter over the head." Mulan apologized

"I'll spare you the wrath of her and won't tell her it was you." Snow smiled

"We can camp here tonight, but we need to be able to move in the morning" Mulan took charge

"If Emma's not awake by then I guess I'll carry her." Snow gave a small laugh but she was serious. If her daughter needed her to, Snow would carry her.

Mulan nodded and told Aurora the plan. The princess was happy to finally rest; she was not dressed for hiking through the wilderness. Snow sighed and took her daughter's hand, before leaning against a nearby tree and drifting to sleep. She could sleep easy now, knowing that Emma was next to her and alive.

* * *

Emma bolted upright, a cold sweat drenching her body. She looked around and was confused. Next to her something moved, she looked down and found her mother, holding her hand. Emma tried to pull her hand away, but her mother's iron grip would have no such thing.

_I'm dreaming, this isn't real, just my fever messing with my head. I got to get out of here before it becomes a nightmare._

Emma gently pried Snow's fingers from her hand and slide away trying to be as quiet as possible. She managed to stand up and looked back down at her mother. She wasn't there. Emma's eyes darted around the camp and found only Mulan and Aurora. She was ready to wake up now.

A scream split the silence and Emma ran towards it. She passed tree after tree until she found her mother, a hand pressed into her chest gripping her heart, a hand that belonged to Cora. Emma ran at Cora but was too late, her mother's lifeless body crumpling to the ground.

* * *

"No!" Emma yelled bolting upright, sweat dripping from her

Snow jolted upright hearing her daughter's scream and grabbed Emma's shoulders turning her so she could face her. Emma's pale face was horrified as she looked at Snow, then she did something unexpected.

Emma hugged Snow to her tight. It didn't matter that whenever she let go Snow could see she felt awkward, what mattered was that Emma had actually hugged her on her own. Emma became aware of Aurora and Mulan's stares and stood slowly walking to the nearby creek. Snow followed, not ever wanting her daughter to be alone again.

* * *

_**Time to Review and tell me what should happen!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Patient and The Stubborn

Chapter 7: The patient and the stubborn

Emma stopped when she found the small flow of water. She knelt down and carefully began to pour the cold liquid on her burning face. She was so tired, she had only gotten one nightmares worth of sleep and now she was sure she wasn't going back to sleep. Emma slowly sat back and watched a small leaf drift to the water and be carried away by the current.

"Emma?" Snow whispered, not wishing to startle her daughter

A small grunt was Emma's response. Snow walked to Emma and grabbed her shoulders and helped Emma to her feet. She was ghostly pale and Snow knew she must feel bad.

Emma stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. She was glad that Snow, was alive but she didn't know what to do about it. She wasn't the mushy feeling person that spilt everything they were thinking or feeling.

"I missed you." Emma managed to say

Snow crushed Emma to her, tears lingering in her eyes. Emma slowly brought her hands around her and hugged back. Snow hugged tighter and Emma winced, Snow obviously didn't know about her ribs. Emma ignored the pain and hugged her mother not wanting to let go but knowing she had to.

Emma let her hands drop to her side and hoped Snow would do the same, her ribs were killing her. She did, and they walked back to camp together not saying anything.

Aurora had gone back to sleep and Mulan was waiting for Snow and Emma.

"I'll take watch." Emma said surprising her mother and Mulan

Mulan simply nodded and settled against a tree.

"Are you sure, I can take watch you can" Snow began

"Yeah I'm sure." Emma wasn't going to argue

"Wake me when you want some sleep." Emma wasn't going to sleep

Snow sighed and sat down next to her daughter, who seemed a little off edge. Snow leaned her head against a tree and pretended to sleep keeping one eye slightly open and locked on Emma. She didn't fail to notice her daughter grab her side and wince, while pulling a sword closer to her.

Emma sat staring at the dying fire trying to stay awake, fearing that if she drifted to sleep something worse would happen. She glanced over at Mary Margret who appeared to be asleep, and envied her. Emma felt like crap, her ribs stabbing at every breath, her body freezing then burning, her vision so blurred she couldn't tell a bush from a tree, and she was tired. So tired.

_If only I could just fight off the nightmares somehow. I could._

Emma's head dropped to her chest as she almost lost consciousness but she would have none of the sort, pinching herself hard enough to leave a good sized bruise on her arm. The night dragged on like this, Emma almost falling asleep, and then pinching herself, switching arms when she lost feeling in one.

Snow could barely watch her daughter as she struggled to stay awake.

_ Why won't she just wake me and get some sleep? There's_ _something she's not telling me._

Snow pretended to wake herself up and caught Emma off guard. Emma crossed her arms trying to hide the bruises and tried to make herself look awake.

"I'll take watch if you want me to." Snow offering not feeling the least bit tired after watching her daughter hurt herself to stay awake

"No, get some sleep, I'll watch a little longer. Besides, I need to get some more wood for the fire." Emma said standing a little too fast and grabbing the tree for support

"I'll come with you" Snow was about to stand

"No I won't be long, and you can have watch until I get back." Emma smiled trying to look awake and strong, the two things she wished she was at the moment

Snow stood and walked over to her daughter, handing her what was left of the blood stained leather jacket. Emma gave a weak half smile and put it on and turned to the trees. Snow watched her daughter's figure until she merged behind the trees.

An owl hooted in the distance before taking to a higher branch. Emma held small twigs and branches that she had found lying on the ground. Her arm burned and her ribs stabbed at her lungs, causing her to occasionally stop and lean against a tree for support.

She gathered her remaining strength and headed back to the camp, hoping Snow would go back to sleep.

She half stumbled back to camp and placed her findings on the fire slowly not wishing to wake Aurora or Mulan. When she had finished, she leaned back against her tree, not risking a glance at Snow.

"Is everything alright Emma?" Snow didn't attempt to hide her concern

_Crap_

Emma sat up straighter and looked at her mother who was a lot closer than she thought. Emma tried to speak but her ribs had other plans.

Emma bit the bottom of her lip and turned away from Snow not wanting her to see how much pain she was in.

Snow grabbed Emma's shoulder and carefully turned her back to face her.

"Emma what's wrong?" Snow looked lovingly at her daughter

"Nothing, I'm fine. Go back to sleep I'll wake you when it's your turn." Emma gave a weak half smile and prayed Snow would listen to her

"Promise me you'll wake me if you get tired?"

"Promise." Emma watched Snow give a weak smile and lean against her tree

Emma was not going to fall asleep, no matter what she promised. She spit blood on the ground regretting biting down on her lip.

The sun shone through the leaves and onto Snow White's face waking her up. She blinked and stretched disappointed that she had failed to stay awake with Emma. She looked to her side hoping to find Emma asleep but panicked. Emma wasn't there.

"She went to get water." Mulan announced before Snow could organize a search party

Snow headed down to the creek, finding Emma bent over washing her face in the clear water. She took her leather jacket off and scrubbed the blood from the sleeve. Snow watched her struggle to clean the dried blood away, and laughed when Emma gave up and put it back on.

Emma winced when she stretched her arm, her ribs weren't letting up on the pain. She lifted her tank top and found the angry bruise. She cupped a handful of water and patted it to the bruise wincing when it met her skin.

"I think Mulan is ready to move." Emma jumped from her mother's voice and rolled her tank top back down, away from Snow's eagle eyes.

"Ok." Emma turned to find Snow leaning against a tree looking to much concerned than she would have liked

"Everything ok Emma?" Snow stared at the water stain seeping through Emma's tank top

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma tried to avoid the conversation and turned to walk back to camp.

Something bumped her ribs and sent her gasping for air. She barely caught herself on a nearby tree before her knees gave out.

"Liar." Snow knelt in front of Emma and lifted her tank top enough to gasp at the nasty green blue bruise

"Emma why didn't you tell me?" Snow cupped Emma's face and helped her sit upright

"It's just a couple broken ribs, there's nothing to do about it." Emma stood slowly

Snow grabbed her arm "Emma you need to take it easy and get some rest." Snow looked of concern penetrated Emma's tough guy act

"Fine, but only after we stop tonight" She growled

"You hardly got any sleep last night, I'll talk to Mulan and maybe you can rest right now." Snow tried to help

"No I can go on until we stop tonight, I'm fine really." Emma had made up her mind and began to walk back to Mulan and Aurora who were growing impatient.

Snow gave a disapproving look but allowed Emma to make her own decisions. Even if they were completely stupid.

The group continued on, using all of the sunlight.

Emma wished that they could stop but didn't dare say anything in hopes of keeping her pride. A cold sweat ran down her forehead as she continued on. She hadn't failed to notice that Snow had dropped back to walk alongside her.

"Are you ok?" She asked for the millionth time

"I'm fine." Emma kept her eyes ahead of her

"Emma if you need to stop we can." Snow caught a slight winced escape from Emma's lips when she stepped over an exposed log

"No I'll be fine" Emma gave Snow a weak half smile

Snow nodded but continued worrying.

Emma was glad for the silence from her mother, any more questions and she would have probably asked her to stop. The pain in her ribs was only growing, slowing her down.

Snow was well aware of Emma's slow pace and was ready to stop the group when Emma began to fall.

Snow spun on her heels and caught Emma ,inches from the ground, and held her there. Emma was out cold. Snow gently laid her down on her lap, brushing a loose strand of hair from her face.

"What happened?" Mulan and Aurora had caught up

"Emma lied about her condition." Snow whispered behind tears

"I'll begin to set up camp, the sun is setting."


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of the Strengths

Snow hadn't left Emma's side as Mulan and Aurora worked to set up camp. She couldn't help but hate herself for not seeing how much pain Emma was in. She brushed Emma's cheek and dabbed at her forehead with a moist cloth. Snow bit her lip as anther moan came from deep within Emma's dream. She didn't know what was going on in Emma's dream, and the moans told her she probably didn't want to.

* * *

_Emma ran as fast as she could, she jumped over bushes and ran past trees. Still, she could feel the ogre's hot breath on her neck. She ran until a sight up ahead made her blood run frozen._

_ A river, lay ahead of her and by the looks of it, she couldn't jump it. But she had to try, she'd rather get soaking wet than have the monster behind her get ahold of her._

_ Emma ran and jumped as high as she could, praying to whoever would listen that she could make it to the other side._

_ She didn't pray hard enough._

_ She missed the edge by a good five feet and plunged into the water, sinking beneath its murky grasp. She kicked and surfaced taking in a deep breath of pine and Earth. Emma swung her arms trying to find anything to pull herself out of the rushing current but found nothing._

_ Something grabbed her foot._

_ Emma's vision went from trees and the night sky to mud. She was pulled beneath the water. Emma kicked, trying to get free, but whatever had her also had a grip of iron. Panic took her breath and displayed the bubbles in front of Emma. She clawed and kicked, but nothing could save her as she watched the last of her air rise to the surface without her._

* * *

Emma jerked up and let out a scream of pain and terror, catching the eyes from her three traveling companions. Snow immediately grabbed her and began to try and sooth her by telling her it was only a dream and that she was safe, but Emma's breath was still rapid and her heart was about to beat out of her chest. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead and her skin had turned ghostly pale.

"Hey it was only a dream, you're safe now. I promise." Snow whispered into Emma's ear

"It wasn't a dream." Emma gasped

"What?" Snow was shocked

"It was a nightmare and it felt so real." Emma moved to try and brace herself against a nearby tree

She let out another cry of pain as she moved her leg.

"Emma what's wrong?" Snow steadied Emma

"My leg" Emma winced

Snow carefully moved Emma's leg so she could look at it. She let out a gasp when she saw the blood seeping through Emma's pants. Snow carefully rolled Emma's pant leg up and stared at the giant gash made by some monster's claw. Emma peered over Snow's shoulder and a cold chill shook her when she saw the wound.

Whatever had dragged her to her death in her nightmare had done this to her, and it would do something worse if she fell asleep again.

"Emma, what did this to you?" Snow forced herself to look away from the wound and into her daughter's panicked eyes

"My nightmare." Emma choked out the words

"What?" Snow forced herself to remain calm as Emma told her everything, every nightmare, and every pain.

"Cora." Snow gave the group the cause of the problems

"Of course." Mulan agreed

"What do we do?" Aurora chimed in

"We fight." Emma's voice struggled to be heard

All eyes were on her as she stood left, trailed by Snow. Emma traveled into the woods until she was out of Mulan and Aurora's earshot.

"Everything alright?" Snow asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Emma kept up her walls

"You don't have to lie to me." Snow pushed

"I'm just tired." Emma shrugged

"You should get some rest, Mulan said we wouldn't travel anymore." Snow suggested

"I'll be fine." Emma insisted

Snow tried to get Emma to listen "Emma you really need to…"

"I can't! Every time I shut my eyes someone dies! I can't watch you die again nor can I let Henry or David die! I can't lose my family, not again!" Emma snapped

Emma took a couple of deep breaths and faced Snow "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"No, you had every right to. You're tired and I shouldn't have kept pushing you." Snow looked at the ground

Emma sighed and closed the space between her mother, hugging her and not daring to let go.

"Never stop pushing me." Emma whispered into Snow's ear.

Snow smiled and tightened her hold on Emma. They stood there, hugging each other, until they were forced back to the camp by their growling stomachs. They ate a small meal of rabbit and settled down for the night. Emma took her usual spot next to Snow but inched closer tonight. Snow smiled and filled the gap until Emma's head was resting on her shoulder.

"I'll take watch tonight." Mulan announced from her spot next to a fast asleep Aurora.

Emma nodded and sank further into Snow's warmth. Small trembles shook her body at the thought of another nightmare. Snow lifted her hand and ran it through Emma's hair soothingly. She breathed deep and slow her heartbeat thundered in Emma's ear and she was enchanted by it. It was the last thing she heard before slipping into sleep.

* * *

_Emma was in a meadow. The breeze sent a scent of flowers and spring. Emma walked down a hill and turned it into a run when she saw Snow walking across the meadow as well. Snow turned and hugged Emma tightly to her. An all too familiar cackle split them apart to the sight of Cora standing only a few feet away from them._

_ "My, what a sight we have here. Mother and daughter reunited." She smiled a smile dripping with hate_

_ "What do you want Cora?" Snow yelled_

_ "Simple, I want to go to Storybrooke and I want to take your heart with me." She stepped forward and Emma stood in front of Snow protectively _

_ "You're not getting either." She growled_

_ "How are you going to stop me?" Cora laughed_

_ Emma wished she had a sword or maybe a big ball of fire to burn Cora's butt. Her hands began to tingle and she looked down at them. A small ball of fire was forming in the center of each palm. Emma's eyes went wide, but not as wide as Cora's. Emma threw her hands up in front of her and the fire shot at Cora growing into the size of car tire. Cora deflected them and shot a bit of magic back. Emma pushed Snow down to the ground with her._

_ "My dear you may have magic but it is no match for mine." Cora shot her arms down and a deep purple fog covered Snow, Emma, and herself_

_ Emma grabbed Snow's hand and held on tight. The fog cleared and Snow opened her eyes. She wasn't holding Emma's hand but Cora's. Emma stood confused where Cora had been. Snow took her dagger from her waist and pushed it deep into Cora's stomach. She let her fall to the ground and stared back at Emma, only to find Cora standing there laughing. Snow let her eyes fall to the body that lay at her feet. It was her daughter's, Cora disguised Emma as her and herself as Emma. Snow had stabbed her own daughter._

_ "Emma I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please stay with me!" Snow held Emma in her arms and sobbed pressing her forehead to Emma's_

_ "G…Go…leave…before she gets your heart…" Emma weakly attempted to push Snow away_

_ "I'm not leaving you Emma! I won't let you die!" Snow held her tighter_

_ "Then I'm sorry…about this." Emma touched her mother's cheek and Snow disappeared out of the nightmare_

* * *

"EMMA!" Snow yelled pitching herself forward, waking Aurora and startling Mulan

She turned to Emma who was still leaning against her. A pool of blood had formed around her stomach and Snow laid her head in her lap. Emma's body had gone ghostly pale and was beginning to get cold. Snow pressed both hands on Emma's stomach and tried to stop the bleeding. Blood seeped in between her fingers. She tore her sweater off and pressed it to the pool of blood.

"I'm so sorry Emma please wake up! Come back to me!" Snow yelled and began to shake Emma's shoulders until her sobbing shook her and she took Emma's head and pressed it to her heart sobbing into her blonde hair.

* * *

_Emma was stuck now in this nightmare with Cora. She was glad that she could send her mother away but now she had to face Cora and she wasn't feeling too great. Cora smiled and took a step towards Emma but seemed to be stopped by an invisible wall. Cora tried and tried, she even shot a fireball in front of her but nothing reached Emma._

_ She roared with frustration and disappeared into a thick fog of purple smoke. Emma was left gasping for air on the soft green grass that was sure to be her death bed. She smiled as a butterfly landed on a nearby flower. Birds chirped in the distance and filled Emma's ears._

_**This would be a perfect place to die. **__Emma thought_

_ She closed her eyes and immediately thought of Henry and how selfish she was being to give up without a fight. She opened her eyes and pulled the dagger out, yelling out in pain, and pressed her hand through her hand and into her stomach. Emma cussed and peered down, removing her hand; sure that she had only made things worse._

_ She was surprised to find that a bright blue light was appearing to heal the wound stinging as it made its way down the line the dagger had punched. She gritted her teeth as it sealed the cut and closed her eyes taking a deep breath._

* * *

"I love you Emma." Snow kissed her daughter's forehead and a halo of light erupted around her sending a slight breeze with it

Emma gasped and opened her eyes taking deep shaky breaths as her mother gripped her face. Emma grasped her shirt and lifted it up to reveal a small scar running where the blood was the darkest.

"I have magic." She whispered and looked into her mother's eyes before passing out from the toll using magic had taken on her.


End file.
